Tak's Song
by UnicornxNinja
Summary: Tak has secretly loved Zim for years. Now, she's going to show it... IN SONG! :D
1. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Tak's new job at the bookstore on Irk was great. No humans, no annoying robots, and especially NO ZIM! Although she couldn't stop thinking about how cute his attempt to make her his love-monkey was.

"Tak!" yelled Tak's boss. "Go stack these books on shelf 16!"

"Yes, sir," said Tak walking off with the books.

She was doing fine stacking the books until she came across _How To Make Your Boyfriend Happy_. And everything underneath it was about Irken love. She stacked them angrily.

When she was done with work, she went home and sat on her couch watching TV with Mimi.

"Do you want to make your boyfriend love you more?" asked a woman on the TV.

"NO!" screamed Tak flipping the channel.

"How are you sure your Irken loves you?" asked another voice.

Tak screamed as she flipped through every channel, all about Irken love.

She finally had enough. She turned the TV off and went to bed.

The next morning, Tak's boss came up to her.

"Tak," he said, "someone left these for you." He handed her some Junies, flowers found on Irk.

There was a note in them, it read:

_Dear Tak,_

_I can't help my love for you. So here are some Junies to tell you how I feel._

_Love,_

_Zim_

Tak threw the flowers on the floor looking angrily at the ceiling. She began to sing her feeling out:

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Tak: If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No Irken's worth the aggravation. That's ancient history been there done that.

Everyone in the store: Who ya think you're kidding, he's the Irken heaven to ya. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through ya. Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of.

Tak: No chance, no way. I won't say it no no.

Everyone: You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh-oh?

Tak: It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love.

I thought my squeedlyspooch learned it's lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry you're squeedlyspooch out. OOOOOHHHH!

Everyone: You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-Irk. When ya gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad.

Tak: No chance. No way. I won't say it no. no.

Everyone: Give up or give in. Check the grin, you're in love.

Tak: This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love.

Everyone: You're doing flips. Read our lips, you're in love.

Tak: You're way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case. I won't say it.

Everyone: Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love.

Tak: **grabs flowers** OOOOHHHHH! At least out loud, I won't say I'm in… Looooooove.

End

Zim crashed through the window and smiled. "I knew it!" he said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, this is my first Invader Zim fanfic. I hope you guys like it. :D Plz review!

XOXO,

InvaderZatr


	2. Take It All Away

**Hey guys! Thanx for reviewing! Before I begin my second chapter, I think I'll put a disclaimer since I forgot one last time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I do not own anything here!**

**---**

"You knew what?" asked Tak

"That you have feelings for me!" exclaimed Zim.

"Why would you think that?" asked Tak.

"Because I saw how you looked at the flowers with a loving smile," replied Zim.

"Well ya know what Zim?" asked Tak. "Why don't you take your stupid robot and your stupid voot cruiser, AND GET THE IRK OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Take It All Away

Tak: You keep pushing me away,

in spite of what I say.

I found out yesterday,

that I've,

been wasting all my time,

trying to make you smile.

Trying to make this seem worth while,

you've been pushing me around,

in spite of what I do.

Trying to make this good for you.

Background voices coming from nowhere: Ahhh!

Tak: Take your economy voot and your pink pak,

take your psycho robot dog,

take it all away.

Random voice: Hey, hey!

Tak: You've been racing through my mind.

You're picking up in speed.

You're driving recklessly.

It's like a voot crash happening on my street.

Broken torsos at my feet. And sirens on the way.

But too late!

Tak & Random voice: Cause nobody's gonna save us.

Tak: We're rubbernecker's dream. We're burning gasoline.

Random Voices: Ahh!

Go. Take your economy voot and your pink pak.

Take your psycho robot dog.

Take it all away.

Tak and Random voices: And go!

Go ahead and destroy this. Better come with an army.

Are you feeling, feeling ok, baby?

Na na, na na na na. (x2)

Take your economy voot and your pink pak.

Take your psycho robot dog.

Tak whisper: Take it all away.

-end-

Take stared angrily at Zim when she was done with her song, and Zim looked hurt. Everyone in the bookstore was waiting for someone to say something.

"You gots a nice voice!" Gir said. Everyone looked at him awkwardly.

Tak grabbed Zim's Irken uniform and brought him closer to her.

"And don't you ever try to win me over because I will destroy…" started Tak, butTak and Zim's lips moved together like a giant magnet was pulling them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I was kinda brain-dead after the song, but I needed a little ZATR. Anyway, plz review :D

**XOXO,**

**InvaderZatr**


	3. Zim Promises

Zim was pretty sure everything was gonna come out jackpot for him when _SLAP! _Tak slapped him across the face, leaving a three-fingered hand mark on his cheek. Ow he muttered, backing up into a shelf full of Learn how to play guitar, books.

Whats wrong? he asked from under the downpour of guitars and books, only to realize that there was plenty wrong; Tak was headed towards the door, dropping her Books of Doom bookstore hat on the desk.

Dont go! he begged, his pink eyes wide and pleading, but Tak was not one to take orders. She had just rested her palm on the glass of the door when she stopped to a strange noise. Zim was humming humming and playing one of the free guitars included in the how to play book.

Dont go, he said again enchantingly. I promise, just stand by me and itll be okay.

Why should I? asked Tak shrilly, looking back at Zim. Zim closed his eyes and began to beat on the guitar faster, just like what Taks heart was doing

_Breakdown  
I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go  
I need you  
I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do_

We've had our rough times  
Fighting all night  
And now you're just slipping away

Give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right,to say  
Don't don't don't walk away

I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine (this time)  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight

Without you (I go through the motions)  
Without you (it's just not quite the same)  
Without you (I don't want to go out)  
I just wanted to say

That I'm sick of these fights  
I'll let you be right  
If it stops you from running away

So give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say  
Don't don't don't walk away

I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine (this time)  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight

Take my hand  
Take my hand (I promise)  
Take my hand (I promise)  
Take my hand

GO!

If you take my hand tonight  
I won't let you down (you down)  
Take my hand tonight

Zim looked back up at the door, only to find that Tak was not there. Had she left? Had his pitiful attempt been a pitiful failure?

No, he found out a few seconds later as Tak slipped her hand into his.

XXXX

**Hey everyone! This has been the third chapter to TAKS SONG! Id like to give credit for this chapters song as: Promise by Simple Plan. No copyright infringement is intended (looks coldly out at audience before going back to smiling) I am in no way related to Simple Plan. Satisfied? **

**Alright, thanks for reading! Please review, because if you dont you shall be visited tonight by DEMON SPACE LLAMAS! BAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But if you do youll be visited by the Tooth Fairy. Your choice.**

**Hasta La Bye bye, peope, Thanks! **

**Hearts and Love,**

**NIKKI OUT!!!**

**PEACE MY POOP SLICES!**


	4. Teardrops On My Game Slave

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison, then chuckled.

Zim led Tak a little while until they came across his ship.

"Oh," said Tak. "Your mission, right. Take over the Earth…whoo."

"Yea," Zim replied rubbing his neck until he sprung up. "Hey, how about you come with. You could make up some excuse on why you've been gone so long, no one will care anyway."

"Uhh," was all Tak could say. She looked a little ways back at the bookstore, then back at Zim's pleading eyes. "Well, okay." She gave a little giggle and jumped in the ship. Then, it took off.

--

The next day at recess, Zim and Tak (both disguised) where sitting on a bench, laughing and cuddling. Dib was watching from behind a bush, Gaz playing her game.

"Zim and Tak…are together?" he asked himself. Gaz's thumbs stopped moving around the controls.

"What?" she asked closing her game.

"Zim. And. Tak. Are. Together," Dib repeated.

"Together as in a couple?" asked Gaz.

"That's how it looks from here," Dib sighed. Gaz punched him in the stomach, making him fall over, and took his binoculars.

She saw it alright, Zim and Tak snuggling. She gripped the binoculars so hard that they broke.

"Hey!" said Dib. "Those were new." He heard Gaz run off with a depressed sigh.

--

That night, Gaz didn't eat dinner; she just went straight to bed. She clutched her pillow, her eyes shut tight and crying. She sniffled and little tune to herself.

Zim looks

_At me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want_

_And I'm needing_

_Everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That Tak he hangs around_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Zim talks_

_To me_

_I laugh cuz it's just so damn funny_

_That I can't_

_Even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my Game Slave_

_The only thing that really makes him my fav_

_He's the song_

_In the car_

_I keep singing_

_Dunno why I do_

_Zim walks_

_By me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe_

_And there he goes_

_So perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She's better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love at night_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_I know she's lucky cuz_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my Game Slave_

_The only thing that really makes him my fav_

_He's the song_

_In the car_

_I keep singing_

_Dunno why I do_

_So I walk home alone_

_And I turn out my light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my Game Slave_

_The only one who has my heart I gave_

_He's the song_

_In the car_

_I keep singing_

_Dunno why I do_

_He's the time_

_Taken up_

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

…

_Zim looks_

_At me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_--_

She had sung herself to sleep.

--

**How about that? Gaz hearts Zimmie. I know this sounds like any other love fanfiction, but this is MY love fanfiction. Please review and you just might be renamed Reginald, praised, and have God take your buttocks so you can no longer sit.**

**~Nikki**


	5. One of Those Girls

**Hello MA PEEPS!! Sorry It's been a while since I've updated, I've been grounded for about three months and I've also been more worried about updating my fic Fate (please read if you're a JTHM fan). Also, who's ever on the internet now and days at around 9/8 c., DUH! Invader Zim's back. Lol, please enjoy chappie 5 of Tak's Song!**

**--**

Gaz had decided something that night; she was going to break Zim and Tak up. She had no other choice. She was eventually going to tell Zim how she felt, and she didn't want Miss British to get in the way of that. A devious plan was already rolling in the back of her mind.

And what better way than with song?

--

Gaz stood on the playground bench ready for her big show.

_This'll break 'em up for sure! _She thought to herself with pleasure.

-- (MEANWHILE)

Zim and Tak were walking along and holding hands, Tak telling a joke.

"And then Skoodge walks in and ate the banana!" Tak almost yelled. They burst out laughing. (A/N Yeah, I dunno either…)

Their laughing ceased when they heard a familiar voice.

"'Scuse me, everyone!" A voice called. No one stopped. Then the voice yelled. "Yo! Get your fat asses over here before I rip 'em off and feed them to the Zoo Sharks!"

By the word "sharks", everyone walked over by the bench where the voice was coming from and was silent. So were Zim and Tak.

"What're we doin' here, Gaz?" asked a voice.

"Yeah! What's yer problem!" came another one.

Gaz flicked rubber bands at both the morons.

"I have an announcement," she said. "Well, more of a statement, really."

"What's that?!" asked a female voice. Another rubber band.

Gaz replied, "Zim, I think there's something you should know about the fat-ass chick your holding hands with."

Zim looked at Tak. Tak looked at her ass.

Gaz sang:

La na na na, la na na

_I know you're_

_Kind of girl_

_You only care about one thing_

_Who you've seen_

_Or where you've been_

_Who's got money_

_I see that look_

_In your eyes_

_It tells a million lies_

_But deep inside_

_I know why_

_You're talking to him_

_I know what you're all about_

_I really hope he figures it out_

_She's one of those girls_

_Nothing but trouble_

_Just one look_

_And now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good_

_That you won't see it comin'_

_She'll take it for a ride_

_And you'll be left with nothing'_

_You'll be broken_

_She'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh-oh_

_Off to the next on_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh-oh_

_Yea Yea_

_Oh-Oh-oh_

_She's gonna be _

_The end of you_

_At least that's what they say_

_It's been a while_

_You're in denial_

_And now it's too late_

_The way she looks_

_Makes you high_

_All the warning signs_

_Cuz her dark hair_

_Her purple eyes_

_Makes you wanna die_

_I know what she's all about_

_I really hope you figure it out_

_She's one of those girls_

_Nothing but trouble_

_Just one look_

_And now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it_

_She'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good_

_That you won't see it coming_

_She'll take it for a ride_

_And you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken_

_She'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_You know it's a game_

_You know it's a game_

_(yea yea)_

_She's just playing around with your head_

_(your head)_

_Playing around with your head_

_She's one of those girls_

_Nothing but trouble_

_Just one look_

_And now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it comin' _

_She'll take it for a ride_

_And you'll be left with nothin'_

_You'll be broken_

_She'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh-oh_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh-oh_

_Yea Yea_

_Off to the next one_

Gaz smiled in a smirk while everyone else just stared in awe.

Zim was the first to speak. "So you can sing lies about Tak. So what?"

Gaz's smiled seemed to spread ear-to-ear. "Did I mention Tak's an alien?" she asked with a smirk.

--

**Thankies! Thankies!! I worked really hard on this. Like a whole five minutes! Jk.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLHE,**

**~Nikki**


End file.
